


I Know Your Game

by ElliottRook



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Smythe Isn't Evil, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRook
Summary: Sebastian is up to something when he throws a "party," but there's no way Blaine could've seen it coming.This is actually a crossover with the TV series Supernatural; no characters from SPN appear here but what's happening is that Glee is definitely taking place in that wider universe.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 7





	I Know Your Game

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Glee's "Heart" and "On My Way." Vague spoilers through "Heart." No Supernatural spoilers per se (though, hey, both shows have an emotionally pivotal episode called "Heart," there's a nifty bit of trivia for ya), but there's a reference that you might not catch unless you've seen through "In The Beginning" and the premise is just not going to make a lot of sense unless you've seen a couple of episodes of the show in general. Title is from Michael Jackson's Bad for reasons that will make sense when you read it.

"Damn it, Blaine, put this on!" Sebastian flung a leather cord necklace with a charm over Blaine's head.

Blaine grabbed the pewter disc and gave a quick glance at its design, carved with what looked like a pentagram. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" he accused, too angry to question why he needed a necklace.

Sebastian had claimed to be throwing a party for the Warblers. When Blaine and Kurt were the only two to have arrived, it seemed suspicious. When Sebastian made an excuse for Kurt to follow him to the basement ("We'll just be a minute, Blaine"), that triggered alarm bells, but he was not expecting _this_. The tableau he had finally decided to burst in on in Sebastian's basement was bizarre--Kurt tied to a chair, another pentagram-like symbol painted in red on the stone floor beneath them.

Kurt looked up and laughed wickedly. "He's torturing me, Blaine."

Blaine hesitated for a second, not sure whether to set his boyfriend free or attack his attacker, but his fight club instincts pushed him toward the latter and he lunged toward Sebastian, only to halt and take a step back when Sebastian brandished a knife from a holster under his jacket.

"Five minutes, Blaine," he said. Sebastian opened an engraved flask that had been hanging at his waist and flung the contents in Kurt's direction.

Kurt's skin _sizzled_ , deforming under the clear liquid.

"What is that?" Blaine demanded, fearing something like the tampered slushie that had nearly cost him his eye a few weeks before.

"Just water," Sebastian assured.

" _Holy_ water!" Kurt spat. When he looked up, glaring with seething hatred toward Sebastian, his eyes were completely black. Not just dark, but even the whites of his eyes were inky, almost giving him the look of having no eyeballs at all, were it not for the evil glint that flashed.

Blaine staggered back a step, horrified. "Kurt?"

"Not exactly," Sebastian said. "I'm afraid your boyfriend is currently possessed."

"By _what_?"

"A demon," Sebastian explained. "I've been after this one for a while, this is the third body I've seen him in. This one was hard to track down--lucky for you I know he hasn't had Kurt long, so I can say for sure it was actually Kurt you fell in love with, and he might actually survive this, if you give me five minutes to exorcise the bastard."

Blaine could only nod dumbly.

Sebastian carefully spoke fifty words of Latin, during which Kurt's body screamed and writhed against the restraints, and then suddenly Kurt-- _actually_ Kurt, judging by the terrified look in his eyes--dropped his head and was vomiting black smoke. Blaine almost stepped forward to hold him, but Sebastian put a hand on his chest and held him back until the cloud, moving like a snake, had escaped out a vent.

Kurt heaved a heavy breath, then looked up. "Blaine, oh, Blaine, baby--I love you. It--Sebastian's right, it's been a few weeks--"

Sebastian placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, gently nudging him toward Kurt. Blaine rushed over and began untying Kurt. "How long?" he asked gently, concern all over his face.

"After Christmas. Before Mr. Schue proposed to Miss Pillsbury," Kurt confessed.

Blaine nodded and pressed a kiss to Kurt's wrist, now freed. Kurt leaned down and tugged Blaine close enough to kiss his lips.

"How?" Sebastian asked. "It might help me track down why they're even running around Lima in the first place. Been a while since I've been stuck in one place so long."

"Is this what you _do_?" Kurt asked. "Exorcise demons?"

"A little of everything," Sebastian explained. "We hunters will take on anything. Ghosts. Monsters. Demons."

"Hunters?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian nodded. "We're kind of like the Men In Black, only without ties to the government. Criminal records, often as not, actually." He shrugged. "I tracked the demonic activity to McKinley, but I'd already been posing as a Dalton student to investigate the haunted dorm. One of the Warblers that was killed by the Spirit of St. Louis was still hanging around, having an awfully hard time singing with a slashed throat. I wasn't sure how to swing transferring to McKinley, I was afraid I'd have to call in a friend to help me out on the inside there, but you were an absolute Godsend, Blaine. I was able to get close enough to figure out that it was Kurt without having to create _another_ identity. My name isn't even Sebastian, it's Sean. Sean Campbell. I just added a couple of letters and picked a really generic last name..."

Kurt and Blaine both stared incredulously.

Sean grinned. "Sorry about the creepy Facebook stalking," he said to Blaine sheepishly.

Kurt just shook his head. "Sorry about...Craigslist."

Sean laughed. "Half the time, you're right about that one! I'm constantly traveling the country and sleeping in my car, showering at truck stops...this prep school stuff is so weird! I got my GED two years ago."

"How long have you been doing this?" Blaine asked.

"It's in the family," Sean said. "I was born to it. Anyway, Kurt, when did it get you?"

Kurt frowned, not relishing the memory. "It was...at school. In the locker room. I always wait 'til it clears out, so I was alone, and it came out of the vent..."

Sean nodded. "It's getting desperate if it went for a high school student and not a teacher. It knows I'm closing in, and it's trying to evade me."

"Thank you," Kurt finally said. "I--I wish there was some way to repay you--all those weeks and no one seemed to realize that there was something _wrong_ with me..."

Blaine glanced over at him. "Well, I mean...it just...you seemed a little _off_ , but how was I supposed to say anything? I couldn't put my finger on it."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt," Sean said. "This is what I _do_ , it's its own reward, and consider it making up for hitting Blaine with the rock salt slushie and not you."

Blaine turned to look at Sean. "You mean..."

"Rock salt, holy water, works about the same on a demon. I only wanted to test if it really was Kurt, it never even crossed my mind that rock salt and ice water could _do_ that to a normal person, and I never meant to hit a normal person anyway. I really am sorry about that, Blaine."

"You just exorcised a freaking _demon_ from my boyfriend, Seb--Sean. I think we're even."


End file.
